Ryder
Ryder is the protagonist of the Nick Jr. series PAW Patrol. As of season four, he has been voiced by three Canadian actors and debuted in the show's first episode, "Pups Make a Splash." Appearance Ryder has fair skin and spiky brown hair. He wears a white shirt, a primarily red vest, blue cargo pants and gray sneakers. His red PAW Patrol badge is pinned to the upper half of his vest. Description Ryder is the leader of the PAW Patrol and the designer for most of his team's equipment. He is very knowledgeable about technology and is able to build a variety of gadgets. Ryder is the only member of the PAW Patrol to take part in every mission. When conducting a rescue, Ryder often drives an all-terrain vehicle, which doubles as a hovercraft and snowmobile. He occasionally uses a gliding flight suit for aerial missions (as of season three's "Air Pups"). Relationships * Pups - The PAW Patrol pups are Ryder's best friends. Ryder often affectionately tells his dogs, "You're all good pups." He greatly appreciates their assistance on missions and devotes most of his time to designing new technology for the pups. He surprises them with upgrades whenever he can. Ryder's history with the pups has not been fully explained, but it is revealed that he adopted each pup at different times in "Pups Get a Rubble". * Cap'n Turbot - Ryder spends a good amount of time helping Cap'n Turbot out of jams, given that Cap'n Turbot is the PAW Patrol's most frequent caller. Cap'n Turbot is also a good friend of Ryder and the pups, often taking them on boat rides or fishing trips and telling them stories. A major moment in the two's relationship is in "Pups Save a Mer-Pup", when Cap'n Turbot is called upon by Ryder as an official PAW Patrol member. * Mayor Goodway - Ryder often helps Mayor Goodway, the mayor of Adventure Bay. Ryder and his pups are often present to cheer on the mayor at competitive events she takes part in. * Adventure Bay residents - Ryder is viewed in high regard by the other residents of Adventure Bay, as he has helped most of them at one point. Trivia *Ryder's parents (or any other family members) have never been referred to in the series. The official PAW Patrol Twitter page cleared rumors about Ryder being an orphan in 2016, in a response to a fan. They explained that Ryder's parents are "around", but that the producers intend to keep the series focused on Ryder's dogs rather than his family. *Ryder is stated to be ten years old on some press materials, yet he is somehow allowed to drive an ATV around Adventure Bay's streets. *As revealed in "Pups Save a Toof", Ryder has an irrational fear of Brussels sprouts and has even had nightmares involving them. Gallery PAW Patrol Ryder 2D Art.png|His 2D illustrated design PAW Patrol Ryder Toy Action Figure.jpg|Action figure PAW Patrol Ryder Rescue Racers Toy Figure.jpg|Rescue Racers toy PAW Patrol - Ryder with PAW Patroller.png|Ryder in front of the PAW Patroller PAW Patrol - Ryder with Visor.png|Ryder on the beach PAW Patrol - Ryder in Air Gear.png|Ryder and Mandy PAW Patrol - Ryder with Pup Pad.png|Ryder looking concerned PAW Patrol - Ryder with Helmet.png|Ryder wearing his helmet Paw Patrol Ryder running.png PAW Patrol - Ryder.jpg Ryder.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:PAW Patrol Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Nick Jr. characters Category:PAW Patrol Characters